OneShotMe
by Good old days
Summary: That earns me a slap to my thigh."let me eat in peace" he warns I nod like an idiot as I spread my legs wider like a whore in heat. He greedily eats my pussy, dipping his tongue deep inside me he licks me up and down from my hole to my clit. My body shakes uncontrollably as he circles his tongue around my core once more before he slowly dips his tongue back into my entrance.
1. Angela&Edward

**Hey guys so this is pretty much a whole bunch of one shots.**

**if you want any specific characters together message me and i'll write them for you.**

**a-lot of people were a bit mad that this wasn't a Bella fic or that it was cheating but honestly i'm doing pure unadulterated smut. cheating, age gaps as well as threesome will be in these stories, i will make sure there's a plot as well.**

**If you guys don't like the characters that were presented in the first chapter tell me Characters that you want together and i'll write them.**

Angela's POV

I always considered myself a good girl, I always did the right thing always did my homework, always smiled when needed, I was a church girl with great morals so why did I find myself sneaking peaks at edward cullen whenever I could.

I watched as his shoulder flexed slightly as he passed an apple to mike, it was a simple gesture but to me it was intoxicating. I blushed slightly as he turned to look at me in a perplexed way just as his girlfriend leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder.

_Bella_

I know I was horrible for harboring these thoughts about my best friends boyfriend but i couldn't help but think about him.

his demeanor, his mouth, his body, and his eyes, yes his eyes always seemed as if he was looking in my soul seeing every dirty thought that passed my mind.

Like how I liked to touch myself to him when I showered.

how i'd imagine him spanking me when i've been bad.

I know my father would kill me for having such unholy thoughts but I couldn't help it.

I liked to imagine how he'd eat me out slow and sensual or would it be hungrily like a starved animal. how i'd wrap my legs around his head as i arched my back to cum. he'd drink all of me while sucking my lips for any juices left behind.

my thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang that resonated through the cafeteria. looking up i see Edward standing up while the chair he was previously sitting on seemed to be on the floor. i looked around to see everyone staring at Edward in confusion.

except for Jasper, Jasper was staring at me, I blushed and looked away from his intense stare.

"sorry babe" he told Bella as he picked up his chair "I just need to go to the restroom". he gave me a hesitant glare while he walked away.

I sat there confusion in my head.

* * *

6th period class always tended to bore me the only upside about it was Edward he didn't sit next to me but in the desk in front of me. he was alway so still. but the cologne that he used always seemed to evade my senses making me want to stand up and press my nose against his hairless nape.

I squeezed my legs shut as my wetness begin to build in my plain all white undies.

"Be careful" a voice from behind spoke . Turning I come face to face with jasper once again his sharp eyes are narrowed on me. "Your playing a dangerous game" he voiced his country accent drawling out his words slightly.

I upturn my eyebrows giving him a what? Type of face.

He smiles but focuses on the teacher once again.

"Okay class were going to be grouping up with one person that I assign you too."

I inwardly groan to this, the people here never carried there own weight they always expected me to do it especially since they knew I excelled in all my grades.

I lazily lean my face on my balled up fist awaiting for my name to be called.

"Angela and Edward" my heart stops at this Edward and I?

This would be our first time alone together or would we even be alone we'd probably be around his family.

Different scenarios ran through my brain.I shake my head a little trying to hide my excitement as I look Edwards way and give him a smile.

The bell rang yet before I had a chance to go over to Edward he stormed out of the classroom.

It was like that everyday for a while. Whenever I tried to speak to him he always dodged me or had things to do, but today was going to be game day.

Today I would find any opportunity to speak with him about the project he couldn't expect me to just do all the work.

Lunch came around and just as everyone was leaving for 5th period I snuck in front of him. I don't know how I'd ended up blocking him from his tracks, but it happened.

"Edward" I told him conviction on my mind."can I talk to you for a second " he looked at Bella and nodded to where she walked off. "Fine" he said.

"I just think it's un-

Before I got the chance to speak mike bopped into me and the milk container I had in my hands toppled over and spilt in Edwards lap.

My eyes were widened with horror at the fact that this happened in less than 3.4 seconds .

"I'm so sorry Edward" I quickly say as I bend down and wipe his lap with napkins.I freeze when I see the slight bulge in Edwards pants.

My thoughts got the best of me as I realized that Edwards penis was just meer inches away from my face all that was blocking me was a zipper .

Edwards quickly yanked away from me "please just leave me alone" he shouted to me.

Everyone turned watching the commotion unfold.

Embarrassment filled my core my heart sped up but not in the way I like."I-I'm sorry" I hated that I submitted so easily. I hastily run away accidently bumping into mike who muttered a guilty sorry.

Tears formed in my eyes as I rinsed my face off.i don't know what sprung that reaction out of him but I hated how it made me feel.

How the thought of him filled my aching bones.

I hated how even with being humiliated in front of my peers I still wanted him.

How the glare he pushed my way made my core vibrate.

Before I knew what was happening I was in the bathroom stall Lifting my skirt up giving myself a view of my white undies that were drenched in my juices.

I moaned as I pushed my index finger to my clothed cunt. my body heated up at the thought of Edward wrapping his smooth large hands around my neck.

I flick my clit a little sending a vibrated sensation through my body.

I cover my mouth with one of my hands when the bathroom door opens.

It was Jessica Stanley. I try to be as quiet as possible when I push my panties to the side and force a finger in me as I pretend it's Edward finger, pushing them deep inside me I quickly scissor myself.

i squeeze my eyes feeling my climax coming.

I stop all movement as I hear a knock on my stall.

"Angela" Jessica's voice echoes through the bathroom. "You in there" "I see your book bag". I try to compose myself and try to not curse her name for halting my climax.

"Y-yes" I voice out tiredly as I take my fingers out of my pussy.

"I heard about what happened" there was silence for a few seconds. "I know we all have had a crush on Edward Cullen since he got here" she scuffs the floor a little with the tip of her toes. "It's best if you just give up on that dream". Was she taunting me?

I glare through the stall door to where I know her eyes would be. I sigh but slowly open the stall door. I look her in the eyes wanting to tell her to go screw herself but I settled with a "your right".

She smiles my way, pity in her eyes. I wash my hands ridding me of the after mass that would've been an amazing climax. Wrapping her arm in between mine we walk to class together.

I hesitate to go in said class because it was 5th period where Edward sat right in front of me.

"Wanna switch for the day" Jessica asked hopefully.

"No I'm okay" I instantly tell her. I walked off sensing her eyes still on me but I refused to look back at her glare.

Sitting in the back I try to think of anything but Edward.

I hear the scrapping of a chair turning. I look up for a peep only to have Edward eyes only centimeters away from mine.

I quickly shoot back almost tipping back in my chair."sorry" I say to him as I look down and try to ignore his presence.

"Angela" my eyes shoot up at my name being called from his mouth. It's was just so captivatingly seductive that I found myself clenching my thighs waiting for him to speak more. I inwardly begged him to say my name, just one more time.

"A...Angela" he spoke my name once more and a buzzed vibration shot through me at his words. He nervously pushed his hair backward and looked at me."I wanted to apologize to you, I shouldn't have reacted like that" I softly smiled at him."it's okay Edward we all have our moment" he grins my way "is it okay if I come over to your house tonight to start on our project".

Hmmm, My house

My house?

Omfg my house!

"Yes" I tell him a little too quick. I don't know why I was so excited but the possibility of having him alone was just so nerve wracking.

"Then I'll take you home after school" I nod his way and he turns back around to face the teacher.

After 7th period I wait nervously outside for Edwards silvers Volvo to come forward.

"Angela" a deep sultry voice spoke from behind me. My heart shot out of my chest as I turned facing golden eyes.

I cover my ears knowing they probably are red from embarrassment.

"Sorry" he chuckled I didn't mean to scare you".

"It's okay" I tell him trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Hey Angela" a sweet voice stated I turn to the side slightly to see Bella's smiling face. I waiver a little but smile nonetheless Bella was always someone that I loved to hang out With. she had a great heart which was why I always felt bad for garnishing such sinful thought towards her man.

"We're going to drop Bella off before we start on our project" he states I nod hating the relief that fell from my body.

The ride to Bella's was calm. Bella and I sat in the back and talked neither of us were gossipy but we had a lot in common like school tv shows and recently Bella has been showing interest in classical music.

"Yea, Alice is throwing me a 'surprise' party" she huffed a bit aggravated "Whoopie" she sarcastically said. I was never really popular so I never had anyone throw anything for me not even my parents.

On my 13th birthday I had my period but instead of my parents praising me for starting on the track to womanhood I was stuck in church repenting for my sins.

So I didn't get why Bella was being so difficult, maybe she was use to people doting on her.

"I think you'll love it" I smile her way "just give it a try".

She rolled her eyes slightly but agreed nonetheless.

Dropping Bella off I head to the front seat where I sat next to Edward in the drive to my house. It was a silent drive but oddly not awkward.

Getting to my house I realized I'd never given him the directions, shaking that thought off I unlock the door and let Edward in.

"Mom" I yell into emptiness "dad". I sigh nervously and text my parents that I was doing a project in the front room with my partner, making sure I didn't specify that it was a male partner.

"Do you want anything to drink" I ask nerves going through my body I'd never been alone with a guy I found attractive before. In all honestly Edward was the only boy I found attractive not just because of his look but his mind. Sure I liked Ben for a bit but he was childish reminded me of a younger brother even, but Edward could intellectually stimulate my mind as well as my body. Edward wasn't like the boys in school because he reeked of manhood.

"No it's okay" he tells me giving me a slight smile as he sat on the couch floor near the table that I normally do my homework at. "I'll be right back" I voice to him a slight smile.

Changing I put on a black Lace tight fitted silk shirt that rubbed softly against my nipples I put on my favorite shorts that fit like a second skin. I blushed slightly at my attire could I really go down there like this. Looking in my mirror I take my glasses off and put my eye contacts in I looked...sexy. I blush again red as a tomato. I shake my head and put a large sweater on top of my 'outfit' scolding myself for being a punk. Coming out of my room I bump into Edward who was right in front of me."oh" I say startled a bit. "You love to scare me huh"? I questioned jokingly "call it payback" he smiled my way when I gave him a questioning look.

getting back to the dining room we spent 30 . minutes coming up with ideas for the project my nerves were recked being alone with edward made me more nervous then i've ever been.

I quickly rose up to get something to drink trying to get the glass cup I go stretch for it my sweater slightly raising as i tipy toe to get to the glasses.i gasp as a figure presses against me

Edward?

He picks the glass up but he doesn't move from the position that he's in.

My heart is beating rapidly. My nipples harden as I moan slightly. Edwards body hovers over me just centimeters away from my own body. "Your driving me crazy" he whispers to me his lips grazing my ear. I shutter slightly "are you doing this on purpose" he questions disdain now in his voice. "Do what"? I was silence for a minute till a sharp "Turn around" was demanded from edward.

quickly I turn as fast as I can. "Tell me what you want" he voices his eyes stare at me as if he's staring in my soul. I didn't know what he wanted me to tell him.

"I don't k-" he bangs the counter top anger evident in his eyes tear up slightly as I feel the wetness begin to grow between my legs.

He was being so mean. But I wanted more. Stepping away from me his eyes never falter

"Take off your sweater" my eyes widen at this. My body shakes at this command.

What was happening? could I really do such an immoral act?

Yes

Yes I could

Stripping myself of my XL sweater I cover my top area trying to hide my hardened nipples that showed through the laced crop top.

Walking to me he grabs my hands softly putting them to the side.

"Don't hide yourself" he voiced staring at my clothed breast I blush at this."how I've thought of your breast, your lips, your eyes" he caresses my face his thumb grazing my bottom hammers at the admission that is coming from edward mouth. he wanted me?

I moan opening my mouth a little to which he slowly put his thumb inside.I close my mouth and begin to suck on it while looking him in his eyes . He hisses slightly at this and snatches his finger out .

Before I knew what was happening his mouth was on mines.

He quickly picked me up giving me no choice but to wrap my legs around him.I moan as his tongue playfully dominates mine he nibbles and bites at my bottom lip.

"Oh god" I whisper as he slowly brushed his lip to my neck. He licks and slurps at my neck nibbling just slightly."Bite me" I moan out. He stops in his tracks. Worry sets in is he not into that? Does he think I'm weird?

Quickly regret sets in and I try to get out of his hold.

"Let me go Edward" I almost scream. He stares at me for a while more before a slap to my ass makes me gasp."who are you talking to" he tells me giving me another harsh slap to my ass. A load moan ignited from my mouth at the third slap that reddened my ass.

He drags me to my room and harshly throws me on my bed.

"Bend over he demands I nod his way and silently put my head down and ass up.

Expecting another slap I gasp when he snatches my tight shorts off "Edward" I scream but am silence with a look. He gently caresses my ass cheeks giving me slight kisses to each cheek.

"Your so wet" he whispered kissing my clothed pussy. I shutter at these soft kisses.

My eyes widen as he flips me over and bends my knees back to both sides of my head . My titties are now popped out as he analyzes me.

"fuck" he growls as he lays in between my spread legs and kisses my lips. I moan into his lips as he grinds his large finger against my clothed pussy lips.

he pops one of my nipple in his mouth and slowly sucks on it like a baby drinking from its mama. dropping one of my legs his finger got to my other nipple where he slightly squeezes it.

"Please, more" I moan to him he chuckles at this but his mouth goes even lower kissing my stomach my belly button till he gets to my heated slit, ripping my panties to shreds, he tauntingly latched his mouth to my clit. I throw my head back as I grind myself into him.

That earns me a slap to my thigh."let me eat in peace" he warns I nod like an idiot as I spread my legs wider like a whore in heat.

He greedily eats my pussy, dipping his tongue deep inside me he licks me up and down from my hole to my clit. My body shakes uncontrollably as he circles his tongue around my core once more before again slowly dipping his tongue back into my entrance.

Before I knew it two of his finger were dipped inside of me. the tiny sting felt amazing as he force his way deep inside me.

"Edward" I scream as he scissors his finger inside of me. my back was now arched my toes were curled as he hit my G-spot. He quickened his pace and his thrust become to much for me to bare. His tongue plays with my clit as he continues to thrust his fingers into me.

I start to see stars when he hit my spot once again. "Please Edward I feel w-weird" he ignored me and continues to eat. Desperation's and fear set in as a feeling I'd never felt before builds up inside me.

A scream surpasses my lips as my back arches and my eyes roll in the back of my head I grab at Edward hair thinking that would hold me to my sanity but at last I'm gone in euphoria as my climax comes.

He continues on me and just as the high of my climax starts to dwindle something else follows

Edward continued to shove his finger in at an angels I'd never felt before in my life.

"Oh my fucking god" I shout as my body began to squirt. It sprays everywhere, he opens his mouth drinking me up till every last drop he could find was cleaned up.

"What the hell" I curse gasping hard trying to get my breath back. My eyes are now slanted and my body is tired from my climax.

Edward looks at me and smiles, he gives me slight kisses to my skin, my lips, my forehead .

He stands up quickly and starts to undress.

"We're not done just yet"

Fuck!

**How you guys like this chapter it's a two shot.**

**First time writing something like this I'm trying to practice so please help by telling me if this is trash**

**How you guys like this chapter!?**

**Also if you wanna read with the visual on any of my stories I have a wattpad account with my stories under the same name goodolddays**


	2. Angela&EdwardPart2

_**No one pov**_

Angela's eyes widened at Edward as he slowly started to undress she sat up on her knees as she watches the artwork that was the dark auburn haired boy. she couldn't help but feel the tiny sensation that was all to familiar run through her course,filling her pussy with wetness.

Angelas eyes widened when he pulled his underwear off almost smacking her in the face.

She stared at it with hunger as he slowly stroked himself in front of her.

"What are you waiting for" he voiced just as she took his cock in her mouth. She started with soft licks bottom to top teasing him as she forced half of his rod down her throat. Bobbing up and down she softly wrapped her right hand around the bottom of his dick and started to softly stroke. She grew satisfied when the soft pants of gratification reached her ears.

She moaned finally gulping down all of his 9 inches in her tiny little mouth. Edward grunted. He'd never filled a girl up like this before, it brought him a feeling of power he couldn't comprehend, had he always felt the need to dominate or was it just with this dainty little creature..

Edward felt that build up right before he heard the footsteps to the front door.

"Hun were home" Angela's mother voiced.

Angela stopped bobbing as her heart sunk in her stomach.

Just as she was about to stop Edward had grabbed her head and shoved himself back inside her. Angela gagged as he forcefully fucked her mouth. Tears ran down her eyes as Edward moved in a circular motion almost massaging his tip with the back of her throat.

"Hunny" her mom shouted as her parents went into there room to freshen up.

Angela felt her pussy build up with another climax. She hadn't realized she'd been fingering her cunt.

Edwards forced her mouth down on him before He clench his teeth and tried to relax not wanting to break her skull while he was cumming.

Angela found herself cumming for the 2nd time that day as all of Edwards babies went down her throat.

Swallowing him Angela gets up and starts to hurriedly get dress. Turning she realize that Edward was gone.

She looked around slightly confused looking in the mirror she cursed at the sex hair that she had.

"Coming mom" she shouts brushing her hair and putting her big sweater back on.

Heading downstairs she stops as she sees Edward at the study table talking to her parents.

Angela heart freezes, she was so dead.

"Angela" her mom spoke "Edward is such a doll, you should have him over more" she gave Angela a kiss on the cheek her father looked at Edward and smiled."don't forget to give your father my card" Edward nodded "of course not sir" her parents then bid their farewells leaving her in the front room with a boy?

She was stupefied, Ben could barely step foot in the front door without her dad hovering over her yet here they were giving her privacy she really shouldn't have with Edward.

"What was that" she voiced to Edward who smiled "I think they like me" he said packing his things up."w-will you come back" she stuttered embarrassment flowing through her.

Edward smiles her way then frowns when he saw the bruises spreading around her neck.

"Are you okay " he softly caressing her nape to which she almost purrs at. "Why wouldn't I be" Edward looks at the lust stricken women and wondered if he really should lead her on like this.

He knew this was wrong but he couldn't help it after the months of her thoughts surrounding him,consuming him. he thought he'd be able to get her out of his system but yet here he found himself wanting to plan another study day with her.

But could he really?

"I'll see you on Wednesday to actually start our project at the library" he spoke to her disappointment. He hesitated but once again he found his lips pressed against hers. leaving her with a blushed looked.

Later on that day she found herself watching the moon Edward was amazing it was so scary how like her daydreams he was. He was forceful but a cautious forceful which she liked.

There was only fellattio involved in there little escapade but she still never thought it would be anything like this. Her eyes glazed over thinking about her virginity that she wanted to give to Edward.

**_Angela's pov_**

I bit my lip slowly watching Edward watch me. It was now gym class one of the three classes we had together. His stare was heated and I couldn't help but slowly bend down to pick up the volley ball that had been thrown my way.

I felt his eyes hungrily eat me up I smile feeling more confident then I'd ever had been in awhile. Standing up straight I come face to face with Ben who gives me a cheesy smile Looking me over a little bit.

"Hey Angela " he goofily spoke "you um you look good, did you do something different with your hair you jus- he paused slightly Scratching his right eye a little.

Ben was my first crush we had talked for quite a bit yet our relationship or whatever you want to call it slowly dwindled. I know it was because I was quiet and awkward and at the time Ben started to like Bella who was just as awkward but was new and interesting the harsh rejection of not being someone's first choice always stung but girls like me just got use to it.

"Hey Angela" an all to familiar voice stated turning I connect with golden eyes "you look beautiful" he voiced sincerity in his voice.

My blush was a thousand shades deep at this."t-thank you" my small voice spoke.

Had he really said that out loud what if people heard what if word got back to Bella?

"Library after school right" he smirked at me than slowly strides away Ben huffed slightly but walked away in a hurry.

Heading to my locker I switch out my English text book with math I blink a little as a piece of paper falls out of my locker. Reading it the words were pretty clear.

Change of plans meet me at the library in the back room.

I blush at this, were we really going to do something in school.

Nervously I walked to the library none of the teachers said anything to me due to me always being there.

Peeping around I make sure no one notices as I slip into the dark room.

"Edward" I voice trying to get me eyes adjusted to the dark."Yes" a husky voice stated just as my lips were smashed against icy ones.

I gasped slightly to where he took that as an advantage to slip his tongue inside my already battered lips. He gripped my head in fear of me stopping and continued to assault my lips with his. I muffled a moan as my eyes rolled to the back of my eyes as I closed them shut."you drove me crazy at gym" he harshly whispered."I'm sorry" I moan out trying to quiet my voice. He quickly yanks my panties that were soaked to the bone off.

I yelp shocked that he had just shoved two fingers inside me without any type of prepping."your so fucking wet for me huh". I pause slightly trying to stop myself from feeling the build of my orgasm "I" I question. He ignored me as he continues to finger bang my pussy. Shoving my finger in his hair I spread my legs more for him.

That was until I realized how his hair seemed to be a bit more curly than yesterday "Edward"? I question right before the door slammed open and an angry Edward was looking at me.

"Jasper" I almost scream as Edward tackles jasper against the wall "I can see why you've gone a bit bat crazy" Edward snarls a bit before whispering something in Jasper ear before letting him go.

Tears were now forming in my eyes as he picked me up and rushed me out of the library ignoring the teachers yelling for him to put me down.

How could I have not realized from the beginning that it wasn't Edward.i really was a whore, what would my father say about all this.

—-

The drive was silent as Edward continued to tightly grip the wheel.

Angela felt guilt at not being able to decipher between the two, yet that still wouldn't change the fact that he probably wouldn't ever want to touch her after what happened with his brother.

The car stops and Angela gives Edward a cautious look as she realized that they were parked in edward house.

"No ones home" he stated coldly to which the brunette shrunk back at.

she didn't know why he'd taken her to his place, did he really want to finish what they started after everything that happened at school.

Heading inside she didn't get the chance to admire the beauty that was Edwards home since he immediately ordered her to shower.

a sigh left Angela's soft small lips as the water harshly hits her soft olive toned skin. she softly caressed her body her nipples harden slightly as the forcefully water hit jump slightly when a voice breaks her out of thoughts.

"Here are clothes for when your done" he states waiting for a reply "thankyou". after a few more minutes she gets out she sheepishly look at the clothes that graced the bathroom counter.

It was a red Laced bra and matching booty shorts that came with it.

Did he really expect her to prance around in this?

Hesitantly she Put them on. Staring at herself she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure although her body was slightly toned with small petite features to them she still had flaws like the light scars on her legs from being a tomboy or the slight pudge to her stomach from all those late night snacking.

would he even want her ?

she closed her small almond shaped eyes and did a little chant before opening the bathroom to where she heard music playing she softly opened the door to see Edward focused on the stops when she softly coughs.

A blush forms to her cheeks as he greedily stares at her small frame that was covered by the lingerie he chose for her.

"Your beautiful" he speaks in a soft purr that sends tingles to her pussy.

"Am I"? she questions letting her insecurities get the best of her .walking towards the shaky girl he softly plays in her long thick brown hair giving her scalp a slight massage she moaned as he gripped and tugged at hair slightly.

"Are you questioning me" he speaks authoritatively as he ghostly caress her lips with his.

"N-no" she whispers realizing her mistake as he picks her up and walks her to a room.

all the walls were pretty much clear windows yet before she got the chance to admire the room she was tossed on a bed.

With an oomph she looks up towards Edward who is standing over her with a gleam in his eyes. "Where did he touch you" he questioned.

she gulped slightly not sure how to answer him.

"E-everywhere" he growled at this before getting on the bed and embracing her into a heated kiss. A kiss filled with anger and dominance she moaned loudly as he shoved his tongue down her throat, he bit and nibbled at her swollen lips as his hand slowly crept around her throat. Suddenly he stopped and looked into her eyes that were surely covered in lust.

"Did you like it".

"No" she whispered averting her eyes."liar" he spoke before hastily flipping her around to where she was now on all fours "Do you know what happens to liars" he whispered in her ears she shook her head slightly as if to say no.

"they get punished".

A harsh smack to her ass presented as her punishment a load groan surface from her mouth as the tingles of pain and pleasure went through her body.

After the 5th smack he started to slowly caress her skin with his hands, with his mouth.

Edwards cock had hardened in his boxers as he slowly caresses Angela's swollen red ass cheeks. He could feel the precum forming from his tip as Angela slowly shook her ass with need, but he would take it slow she need to be punished thoroughly kissing her cheeks he slowly kisses her beautiful pussy that was wet with anticipation.

He slowly pulled her panties to the side and begin to devour her.

A loud moan passed her lips Angela felt as though everything on her body seemed to be ten times more sensitive now that Edward was touching her.

She couldn't help but put her face in his pillow as he continued to torture her with his tongue. Her eyes widened and her back arched up as he slickly put a finger inside her. He licked and sucked at her heated cunt while forcing his fingers deep inside her. Her orgasm was near she could feel it and so could Edward as he swiftly removed his mouth and finger from her area.

Then he was gone Angela felt her sanity break at the lost of his touch.

"Why"

He smiled at the tears fell from her face."because Angela you need to remember who you belong too".

"I know who I belong to" she argued "and it's you"

Hearing that statement made Edward nose flare up slightly his dick twitched as he unclothed his member swiftly he rubbed his penis against her clit, her wetness giving him plenty of ease to repeatedly glide back in forth from her entrance to her clit. yet just as he was about to enter her she stopped him."can I see your face,when I give you my first time" he smiled but flipped her over once again.

Softly he kissed her small lips, her chin, she blushed as he slowly undid her Lacey red bra spilling out her breast.

Her nipples were hardened from lust.

He took that opportunity to latch one into his mouth suck and teasing he almost bit to hard as Angela grind her now unclothed pussy with his dick.

She widened her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him at her entrance.

He grunted pushing inside her inch by inch. Angela tightened her arms around his neck the pain was almost unbearable as Edward immensely large smooth dick slowly found its way in her.

They both gasp as Edward filled her all the way. Edward pulled out halfway before ramming inside her.

Angela eyes crossed slightly at the amount of force Edward put into his thrust.

Her vagina ached with pain and pleasure as he thundered his way inside her. Over and over his cock plummeted into her tight virgin pussy.

Soon she started to meet his thrust, the only things that could be heard was the screams coming from Angela's mouth as well as the slapping of his balls to her ass.

Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her spread legs and pushed them up to both sides of her head.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he somehow forced himself even deeper into her.

He growled animalistically as he pounded his way inside her Angela sent out a final scream as her walls clamped down onto Edwards penis causing him to still.

Angela shook as Edward poured his heated Sperm inside her.

Her vision blurred slightly before unconsciousness found her.

He had literally fucked her to sleep.

So when she awoke in her own bed she was a bit confused

was it a dream?

No

She could still feel him inside her. She looked at the time and saw that it was 9am trying to sit up she groaned her body felt as though she had ran 24hrs straight then got hit by a bus afterwards. But still the goofy smile couldn't leave her face. she would probably forever wear that smile on her face.

* * *

A day or two had passed Edward would glance at me every now and then we'd have small talk as well sometimes we'd catch each other's eyes give a knowing smile to one another. but things were relatively normal.

Till one day I woke up and immediately rushed to the bathroom the puke burned slightly as I upchucked everything I had for dinner the previous day.

"What the heck" I look at the mirror pulling my shirt up I stare a little at my stomach that seemed to be bloated.I groan in shock realizing that something just moved inside me.

that wasn't even possible!

"What the fuck" I screamed.

—

**AU: what's up peeps I hope y'all like this my next one shot will probably be with emmet.**

**remember read an review!**


	3. Leahandpack

**Sam broke her heart **

**So why not cut her hair**

**Get a tattoo**

**And fuck a boy**

**But how did she find herself naked with three !**

"I'll give you my virginity" 

that was a sentence Leah Clearwater never thought she would here herself say, the embarrassment of begging a man to stay was eating at her.

Why had Emily taken her boyfriend, why such a cruel thing.Emily tended to always take things that were leah's but she didn't think she would be this wicked.

now here leah was tears soaked in her eyes, her heart plummeting like a kid going on his first roller coaster.

She was frightened

But she needed him 

At least she thought she did

Sam paused he hadn't thought she'd put that out there they've been dating ever since 8th grade he always knew he'd be the one to take her virginity but he hadn't expected to imprint on Emily.

his hand tightened into a fist while his left hand rose up to caress her wet cheeks."don't cry" he spoke his voice breaking slightly.rubbing her cheek he glides his hand to the back of her neck as he presses his lips to her plump soft one.

he fought a good fight against what was morally right but when leah forced her tongue down his throat and her hands hurriedly gripping his clothed ass he couldn't help but moan.

he no longer was fighting for what was right he was fighting for dominance over leah who was nipping and sucking at his now swollen lips.

they sucked at each others lips for a while their tongues roughly danced together like salsa dancers on wall street. sam found himself with his hands gripping the long haired beauties jaw as if to beg her to stay.

"wait" he whispered groaning a little when leah dipped her head to suck at his throat she would leave a hickey but he couldn't find the energy to move her away.

"I love you" she spoke "this is what I'm willing to do for you" bending down she got on her knees as he panted with anticipation.he'd never seen her in such a sensitive predicament his dick twitched just thinking about her plump lips wrapped around his thick cock.

Slowly she unbuckled his belt she was looking in his eyes she saw the want in them the need.

It made her want to tease him.

"what do you want me to do"she spoke, her mouth was hanging open, her tongue out as she breathed over his hardened bulge.

sam broke slightly he needed her , needed her to relieve him of his predicament that she herself caused.

"please touch me" his voice shrivelled up she smirked at this, slowly she lifted her shirt up exposing her prodigious smooth breast her light brown nipples were hardened with lust.

sam eyes widened when she slowly massaged her breast, harshly pinching the nipples she closed her eyes and let out a loud sensual moan.

"now sam you have to be more specific than that".she knew his patience was wearing thin but she also didn't give a fuck.

"I want you to wrap your mouth around my dick i want to bust my load down your throat and on your breast, please leah". he felt like a kid begging his mom to go to the movies but he didn't care as long as she gave him what he wanted,and he wanted her.

Not using her hands she grabbed the zipper with her pouty lips and zipped his pants down.

"Leah please" Sam spoke urgency in the back of his throat. She smiled but kissed his clothed member that jumped with need.

Finally she had slipped him out he hissed when the coldness of the wind attacked his dick.the woods weren't the best idea for this but what was living if not for a little adventure.

His eyes widened and knees buckled as he tried to support himself against the tree behind him.leah had fully enclosed all of him in one swift movement.she didn't hesitate to start bobbing with all her might like a vacuum suctioning up the front room she sucked with all her might .

"Fuck leelee" he huffed gripping at her hair he quickens her pace.she forces a gag and he purrs feeling the vibration surrounding his dick.

this was pure heaven.

Promptly she removed her mouth and replaced her hands with something softer. sam forced himself to stand when leah's soft breast engulfed his angry dick. she rubbed them up and down his shaft while massaging the tip with her mouth.

"oh my fucking god" he screams as her breast squeezes his cock and her mouth twist and licked at his manhood.

"come for me" she spoke slapping her breast up in down his length. and just like that he spilt his load all over her face she widened her mouth trying to catch his milky goodness.

he closes his eyes and huffs slightly coming down from his high.realization comes to his head about what had just happened.he was thinking with the wrong head and now he had hurt emily and used leah.

" i'm so- he opens his eyes just to see a naked leah rubbing her swollen virgin pussy. "are you really done already" she taunted smiling his way."and i thought you were a man" his used dick sprung back up with attention.

"fuck" he whispered.

Leah who was bent over on her knees flipped herself on her back she squeezed her legs shut when sam tried to pry them open."now sam what do we say when it's time to eat".

without hesitation sam whispered "thankyou" leah smiled at this, he learned fast.

she widened her legs to which sam went right in between. he kissed her soft lips then went to her double DD breast he clasped his mouth to her sensitive nipple while gripping at the other he sucked and bit driving leah crazy with lust. they grinded their pelvis against each other sam repeatedly hitting her clit with his rod.

leaving her breast alone he moved down to her swollen yet pretty pussy. "want you " she spoke instantly he dove into attack mode his mouth latched onto her clit her legs widened with need.

"fuck sam" she screamed. Hesitatingly he pushed a finger in, her back arched "more" she screamed he forced two more fingers in thrusting aggressively while rubbing his thumb against her swollen wet clit."i need you inside of me" she voiced with want.

he wanted her to cum but it seemed as though she wanted him inside her.

sam hated that she seemed so experience that she was in charge. anger flashed through him at the thought of her being with someone else, was that why she knew so much, was she even really a virgin?

in reality leah just watched too much porn, years of practicing with a cucumber had finally paid off.

he gripped the ground as he hovered over her."sam" she question when there was no movement.

"sam" she screamed as he thrusted inside of her without warning her eyes widened her head pushed back the pain was small but the shock of him forcing himself inside her caught her off guard.

he didn't give her time to adjust before repeatedly stabbing leah's pussy "wait" she groaned. he didn't listen as he continued to tortured her with his rod.

she gasp as he flipped her over his dick still inside her. she was now on her knees while he gripped at her hair.her back was arched painfully as he continued to blast his way in her.

"you like that right slut" he let her go slightly to get readjusted. leah tried to crawl away but he caught her " na uh take this dick" he whispered harshly " you wanted it right".

she felt her brain go to mush when his pace quicked even more "please sam" she begged "give me more".

she was going insane with this type of harsh sex.

but soon their thrust synced together."please give me more cock" her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he picked her up, her back was now against his stomach he had her legs up her pussy was out there for the world to see her.

"you only love dick huh" he whispered in her ear she eagerly nodded.

he pushed himself in once again loving the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

he fucked her showing no signs of slowing down. she gasp when he found the right angle to fuck her non stop while rubbing at her engorged clit.

her body shook when he repeatedly hit her g-spot "right there" she screamed.

her walls tightened around his cock she spasmed out of control her cum hitting her in a frenzy.

his mind was hazy with lust and before he knew it he had bit into her skin. she screamed in pain in pleasure.

he continued to pump into her before shooting his load inside her cavern.dropping her to the ground he poured the rest of his semen on her body, face, breast, he had claimed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was avoiding her, she had thought that the night they spent together would last forever she knew she was the one to initiate there night but how could he so blatantly ignore her after taking something she gave him so willingly.

she knew this would happen but the harsh rejection still stung. it hurt even more that sam wasn't ashamed to flaunt emily around every seconds he could. it pissed her off.

she could feel herself changing becoming bitter with the hand god dealt her.

she had her transformation weeks after sam started avoiding her she now knew the truth of it all, but it didn't make being tossed aside hurt less.

and now she was looking in the mirror at her short bob like hair, her face seemed, refreshed.

she looked into the double mirror to look at the new tattoo that read bad bitch, she smiled at herself thinking about her mother's reaction.

she was reborn and if sam couldn't see the beauty in her she would find it herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Au: Hope you guys like this chapter it's a two shot i originally was just going to have sam fuck her and leave quickly so we could get on with the leah and pack plot but i don't know what happened ( i got high and horny) i just decided to give him a detailed sex scene with her.**

**i've been seriously being a lazy belly but i will post the second chapter tomorrow or something, it will be my first time writing a gangbang but i'm excited and honestly this is my first time writing any stories like this in general.**

**don't forget to read and review it gives me motivation.**

**i'm very happy that people are enjoying my book!!!**


End file.
